


Cookies 'n Kisses

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, it has no plot, purely self indulgent, some type of drabble possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Not just good at stealing cookies for the college's bake sale, Dean is also particularly good at stealing kisses from his boyfriend Cas, who really doesn't mind in the least.





	Cookies 'n Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> five days until christmas!!! can u believe!!! so, because i can still exploit christmas fluff, i decided to do so tonight since i was literally going to sink into the ground if i didn't write something 2day :-)
> 
> ANYWHOSE this was based off a prompt i found over on imagine-the-fluff on tumblr, it was the quote: “Ya know, this Christmas cookie frosting would taste a hundred times better on you.” and i could /see/ and /hear/ dean saying it to cas if they were like decorating cookies for some school event so i plopped dean and cas in a college AU and let 'em share some kisses and holiday banter!!!
> 
> enjoy!!

“Dean, stop, no,” Cas chastised, leaning over and swatting at Dean’s hand that was going for a procedurally and precisely decorated Christmas cookie that had been done by none other than Cas himself.

“Cas, come on, just one,” Dean argued, pulling his hand away only to reach back over.

“Dean, if you’ll recall, you’ve already had two which is two more than you should have had because if you’ll _also_ recall, these are for the school bake sale,” Cas continued on, slowly leading Dean’s hand back to his side. Cas glanced over at Dean who was pouting, purposely sticking out his lower lip and looking over at Cas with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. Cas just raised an eyebrow and Dean scoffed.

“You’re such a scrooge, Cas,” Dean grumbled, leaning over and picking up the bag of icing he had set down. 

Dean and Cas’ college was having a Christmas bake sale for charity and since Charlie could no longer manage the whole thing by herself, Dean and Cas had offered to help. Therefore, it resulted in Dean and Cas standing in the college’s kitchen with trays of cookies awaiting decoration, half of them already done thanks to the hours Dean and Cas had spent on them (they had baked a little too many cookies, more than they thought they had).

“I’m not a _scrooge_ , Dean. Don’t you remember who decorated our dorm while you were away last week?” Cas questioned, glancing over at Dean as he picked up another cookie to frost. He saw Dean quirk a little smile and nod as he went about decorating another one of his own cookies.

“Alright, that was kind of nice,” Dean relented. “But I did the mistletoe,” Dean then promptly added. Cas couldn’t help but grin a little at that. Dean was always way too sneaky with the mistletoe. He would put mistletoe in the most random place, and whenever Cas found it, like some Christmas miracle, Dean was always nearby, eyes sparkling, mouth quirked up into one of those mischievous little grins that always made Cas’ stomach tumble, even after being with Dean for years.

“You did a good job this year too,” Cas told Dean who looked over at him with a proud smile.

“Of course I did,” Dean began, leaning over and giving Cas a little kiss on the cheek. “Christmas is the one time of year I can exploit kisses from you at almost all times,” Dean pointed out, making Cas grin a little. “And don’t pretend like you don’t like it,” Dean added on.

“Yeah, it’s horrible,” Cas began dryly, idly frosting another cookie. “All these terrible kisses everywhere I turn from the best looking guy on campus.” Cas looked over at Dean, completely deadpan. “Terrible way to spend the Christmas season.”

Dean grinned, slow and sly, something that was contagious, Cas smiling with him as Dean’s eyes roamed Cas’ face.

“Sarcastic asshole,” Dean murmured, leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to Cas’ lips.

“If I’m such a sarcastic asshole then why do you bother with me?” Cas joked in between kisses as Dean began to kiss him with a little more fervor.

“‘Cause you’re hot,” Dean mumbled into a drawn out kiss. Cas smirked and used his free hand to reach around and give Dean’s ass a little slap, enough to make him jump and then chuckle a little into the kiss.

“We should get back to work,” Cas murmured after a few more stray kisses. “These need to be done by tonight,” he added on.

“Well, y’know what?” Dean began, pulling away slightly. Cas raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“I think that this Christmas cookie frosting would taste a hundred times better on you,” Dean told Cas, nodding over to the frosting sitting on the counter. Cas snorted and shook his head.

“Absolutely not,” Cas said, still shaking his head as Dean put the cookie he was holding down so he could wrap his arms around Cas’ waist, stepping closer to him.

“Yes,” Dean insisted, kissing Cas’ cheek, then moving down to his jaw.

“Dean, no,” Cas said, though he was smiling as he said it.

“Yes,” Dean continued on, starting to kiss down Cas’ neck.

“Alright, if we finish these tonight then, fine.”

“‘Fine’ what?”

“You can have your way with the frosting.”

Cas felt Dean grin into the skin of his neck.

“Promise?” Dean questioned. Cas nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of Dean’s head.

“Promise.”

And, apparently, that was all the incentive needed to finish icing the cookies (even though Dean snuck a few more when Cas wasn’t looking).

**Author's Note:**

> first off, thank u so much for reading i appreciate it more than u think <3 secondly, i hope you're having a merry christmas season, i know the holidays can be very tough, so if ur having a difficult time, just hang in there, if this christmas sucked, there's always next year <3


End file.
